Unseen Realities
by Darkgirl12
Summary: Amber, living eight years in an Orphanage, is adopted by an old man to be his Granddaughter. She however, is shown a magical world in which everything she once knew, is allowed. There's one catch - She's the older sister of Harry Potter.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Dad! Stop it!" I cried, looking at my father with Harry on his lap while he puffed clouds of smoke from the tip of his wand. Harry was laughing while trying to grab them in his tiny fists. I was seated on my Mom's lap as she and I watched Dad and Harry play. Dad looked at me and smiled, soon I was floating above the floor, giggling all the while. "Dad!" I laughed as I flipped around and landed back on Mom's lap.

"Alright, enough play, its past bedtime you two." Mom said, picking me up and then setting me on my feet. She then picked up Harry from Dad and then kissed his cheek, while I looked away. Dad then stood up and tossed his wand down on the sofa before stretching and yawning. Mom began taking us up the stairs, me crawling up beside her, trying not to fall. Suddenly the front door burst open. I looked up at mom and saw fear.

"Lily, Take Harry and Amber and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Dad shouted up at us. Who was he talking about? It wasn't long before mom was hurrying me up the stairs and into Harry and I's room.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Mom began screaming and crying at the same time before setting Harry down in the crib and piling boxes in front of the door.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to the crib. She quickly picked me up before kissing my forehead and setting me in the Crib with Harry. She picked up Harry and kissed him on the cheek before the door burst towards us. There was a figure there in a cloak, he pointed his wand at mom who had dropped Harry in the crib with me and flung her arms wide, as if to hide us from the person.

"Not Harry! Not Amber! Please not them!" Mom cried out.

"Stand aside, you silly girl . . . stand aside, now." The voice was like a hiss from a snake I had stepped on once.

"Not them, please no, take me, kill me instead -"

"This is my last warning -"

"Not Them! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy . . . Not Harry! Not Amber! Please – I'll do anything -"

"Stand aside. Stand aside girl!"

Suddenly a green light exploded from the persons wand, and mom fell forward. She didn't move. "Mom? Mom…MOM!" I cried rushing to the bars of the crib, but I couldn't get out, I was so short…a three year old couldn't climb over these bars without help. It was them I noticed Harry had not said a thing during this whole episode, so I looked at him as he stared at the stranger. "Harry?" I whispered. It was then that he began to cry. The man had pointed the wand at Harry's forehead. My eyes widened. I grabbed Harry and backed up and away from the edge of the crib, the man just kept coming forward.

"Avada Kedavra!"

I felt a burn on my arm and cried out, just like Harry did at the same moment. It hurt so much, and tears ran from my eyes, not only from the pain, but from mom…and dad as well…they weren't coming back. I hugged Harry tighter and cried. The man had vanished and it was just us. Harry was crying louder and louder, so I looked at him and saw a lightning bolt cut into his forehead, it was starting to bleed, So I began to lightly wipe it away.

It wasn't long until I began to smell smoke. My eyes burnt and I saw flames. It was hot in here, and I couldn't get out. I held Harry tighter, and closed my eyes…then nothing…


	2. Gryffindor!

It's been ten years since the event that changed my life. I was supposed to live with my Aunt and Uncle Dursley, but when a little kid keeps running away from the family that's supposed to care for you, it's hard to do so. So, in the end, before Harry even turned two, I was sent to an orphanage to be adopted. It was there that I spent the next eight years. No one wanted a girl with fiery red hair and a prankster attitude. I wasn't bad, but I didn't like any of the people that came to try and adopted me. It was when I was about seven that stuff happened around me that I couldn't explain. I always had some sort of animal following me as if I was their owner. Then there was the time with the collapsed chair. That was funny to say the least.

When I turned eleven, my life changed again. I was finally 'Adopted', by an elder man. He was tall, a crooked nose and had half-moon glasses perched on his nose. He knew about the animals and the collapsing chair. He understood me and I liked him. So, I finally packed up all of my things, what little I actually had, and went with him. He had a big place, to say the least. It was, literally, a castle. He called it Hogwarts, and it became my new home. It was amazing. It was magical, the pictures moved and talked to me. I was never alone. Filch, the caretaker of the castle, didn't like me at all, I was a prankster. I also found out from my guardian, that I was a Witch. It was awesome. He had one of the teachers that were staying at the castle; her name was McGonagall, help get my supplies for school. My wand was one of three that was made; it was Elm and Phoenix feather, ten and three-quarters length. Mr. Olivander claimed that the wand in my hand had two brothers, one that was still on the shelf, and the other in the hands of the one who killed my parents.

That first year at Hogwarts, was interesting. I was in Gryffindor house and my first two friends, were George and Fred Weasley. They were twins, and had bright Red hair that stood out. We were the Pranksters of the school and got Detentions frequently. It was fun tormenting Filtch during detention.

Soon it was the beginning of my _Third year_ at the school, it was still the same, everyone was gathered in the Great hall for the First year sorting to begin. I was sitting next to the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, cracking jokes and making situations about this upcoming bunch of first years. The doors opened and out came Prof. McGonagall while all the young kids followed behind her. Soon she had the kids stop while she went and placed a four legged stool before the kids and placed the sorting hat on top of it. Everyone stared at the hat, before it opened its mouth and began its annual song,

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your tops hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor Apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil:_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind:_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put on me! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

The entire hall burst into applause as it finished and bowed to the four house tables before it was silent again. Prof. McGonagall stepped forward holding the scroll of parchment that held all of the first year names on it that were to be sorted. "When I call your name, you will put the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted," She said before opening the scroll and calling out the first name, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl stepped forward and with blond hair in pigtails and put the hat on before sitting down, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered as she walked over to them. "Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table next to us began cheering as Terry Boot walked over to that table and sat down. Our first student was Lavender Brown, but I lost interest after she walked over. George and Fred were talking about ways on how to get Snape back for all the points he took last year from Gryffindor. When I heard Gryffindor again, I looked over and saw a girl with curly brown hair take the hat off and walk over to our table. She sat next to Percy, who was sitting across from me. I then resumed talking to the twins, all the sorting was boring after the first few names were called.

"Potter, Harry!"

Silence fell. I looked up and saw a boy walking slowly up to the stool to see a boy with messy black hair walk up to the stool before sitting down with the hat on his head. It couldn't be, Harry was…here? I almost cried at the thought that I would be able to see my brother. I hadn't seen him since I was put up for adoption…oh wait. He wasn't even two when I left, and knowing my Aunt and Uncle, they wouldn't have told him about me. My shoulders, that had risen, slumped when I came to that realization. He wouldn't know that he had a sister or anything.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled and shouted as Harry took off the hat and walked over to our table. The Twins were shouting "We Got Potter! We Got Potter!" Over and over in my ear until I smacked them both. Harry sat down in one of the only three seats available at the table, so he took the empty one next to me. He looked so much like dad, at least as much as I can remember. It was getting hard to remember his face, and moms as well.

Two more Gryffindor's were sorted over to our table, and the last boy looked familiar to the Twins and Percy sitting next to me. He must be related. My adopted grandfather stood up from his seat, and a hush fell over everyone. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He said and then sat down at the table before the food appeared. We all clapped and cheered, and I laughed at his antics. It looked like Harry didn't know what to do.

"Is he – a bit mad?" Harry asked

"Mad?" Percy answered, " He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes."

"Everyone's a bit mad Percy, in their own way. Potatoes, Harry?" I asked, passing him a platter of mashed Potatoes to him. I laughed when his mouth fell open and he stared at all the food that had appeared at the table. He took the potatoes and piled them on to his plate, along with almost everything else. I put some of the fried chicken and potatoes on my plate along with some noodles and corn. I never really favored pumpkin juice, so I had water.

"That does look good" I turned my head and saw the ghost of Gryffindor tower, Sir Nicholas watching Harry cut into his steak.

"Can't you -"

"I haven't eaten in nearly four hundred years. I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" The first year who was related to the Weasley boys, "My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would _prefer_ you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy - "

"_Nearly _Headless? How can you be _Nearly _headless?" A boy asked, he had short black hair and a flat sort of face.

"Like _this" _I turned my head away as Nick tugged at his ear. His head would fall to the side, leaving many kids stunned. He did that to me when I first came to the castle and it freaked me out. I never look at him when he's doing this to each bunch of first years. It was creepy. "Sorry Amber." I nodded my head and peaked a glance at him. He had his head back on his neck, so I turned back to him and listened as he chatted away. "So – new Gryffindors! I hope you are going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost."

I smiled at Nick; it was partially my fault that we hadn't won the past two years. What can I say? I loved to prank Snape. I resumed my eating and focused on the conversation between Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Apparently Mrs. Weasley had given the boys an idea of a prank, unintentionally. Something about blowing up Toilets.

Soon, all the food was gone and Dessert replaced the main dishes. I spooned out some strawberries and had those to eat. The conversation had turned to family among the first years. One boy was half and half, the other was a pureblood who was raised by his Grandmother. I noticed Percy and a first year girl with curly brown hair talking about classes. From the corner of my vision, I saw Harry looking up at the High Table. I looked up there and saw Hagrid drinking from his goblet while Prof. McGonagall talked with Dumbledore. I then saw Snape and Quirrell talking together about something or other. Snape looked past Quirrell for a moment, and I felt a familiar burn stretch across my forearm on my right arm. It seemed that something happened with Harry as he pressed his hand against his scar.

"What's wrong you two?" Percy asked us, as Harry was clutching his forehead and I was doing the same with my forearm.

"Nothing" I answered quickly, taking my hand away from the concealed mark. Harry nodded and took his hand away from the lightning bolt.

"Who's that next to Prof. Quirrell?" Harry asked.

"The slime ball?" I referred to, but got smacked in the head by Percy.

"Amber!"

"Sorry, that's Prof. Snape, he teaches Potions, but everyone knows that he fancies the Dark Arts. He's been after Quirrell's job for a while." I explained to Harry, who was trying not to laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Amber P. Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" He questioned, confused.

"Prof. Dumbledore adopted me a few years ago. I had lived in and Orphanage for eight years before he came along. He's an amazing guy." I explained.

"Oh, what happened to your parent's?"

My shoulders slumped and I looked away. "They were killed…" Silence fell between us at that explanation.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright. It's been eight years now." I murmured. Though the pain didn't hut as bad, it was still there.

I finished the rest of the strawberries and soon the desserts vanished while 'grandfather' stood up and the hall fell silent. "Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." I could feel the eyes on me at that point and I waved at him with a smile. I got a wave in return.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

Harry and a few others laughed at the remark; I didn't.

"He's not serious?" Harry muttered across the table to Percy.

"Must be. It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least." Percy whispered back.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried out, and I looked at Fred and George.

"Funeral march. A slow one." Fred said, smirking. I smiled and waited.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!" The words were in the air, along with music notes that came from Dumbledore's wand.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

We were the very last to finish as Grandfather 'conducted us through the very last of it. We all then clapped, he the very loudest. "Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

At this, all the first years followed Percy out the double doors and probably up to the tower. I followed the train, until it stopped short at something. Curious, I walked around and saw Percy yelling for Peeves to get out here. Peeves appeared carrying a bundle of sticks, and was tossing them at Percy.

"Ooooooooh!" Peeves laughed, "Ickle Firsties! What Fun!" He then proceeded to fly over the group, causing them to duck.

"Peeves, what are you doing?" I asked, laughing at his antics.

"Ah! Miss D! Any new pranks this year?" He smiled evilly as he floated over my head.

"Not at the moment, we're getting Snape again sometime though. You can count on that." I responded, smiling back at him evilly.

"Yahoo!" Peeves, just like a balloon that hasn't been tied yet, flew out of the hallway and towards another group of children.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," Percy said as we began walking again,"Also, The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

We stopped in front of the Fat Lady Portrait, she was wearing her standard pink silk dress. "Password?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Caput Draconis"

The Fat lady nodded and her portrait swung forward, revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Percy explained everything to the first years as I walked up the stairs on the right to the very top room. It was a single, and had all of my possessions in it. I was able to have a room by myself as I stayed here all year long. My bed was by the wall and a dresser stood on the opposite side of the room. A bedside table was next to my bed and that had a dew of my books in it (The rest were under the bed).So I quickly changed in to my Pajamas and flopped on to bed.

It's been Ten years since I last saw my brother, and he was barely a toddler, too young to remember me at all, let alone our parents. Tears came to my eyes, but I could battle them for only so long before they spilled over and ran down the sides of my face. I couldn't believe it; I never thought that I would ever see him again. Too think that he was here, but he had no idea who I was. It was with that thought that I fell asleep. The all too familiar flash of green light and a searing burn replayed in my head all night.


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry about all the notices of a new story, but I feel that I need to explain what has been causing me not to update as much as I want to. First I have been swamped with my homework and trying to keep my grades high. I also have had some Church things that have gone on. Since last January there have been (We've counted) 16 funerals that I have been to, beginning with my Grandfathers. Third, this year there have been two suicides at my school and It's been hard to do anything. But I'll try to update more often, but no promises. Things have the tendency to just appear out of the blue. **


End file.
